the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatsune Miku
Summary Hatsune Miku is an Artificial Intelligence and pop star diva created by Crypton Future Media; She is what is known as a Vocaloid, a computer-generated vocal system with a created personality. In the lore of the Ancient Ones, she comes from a world where the songs written for her give her sentience and powers. She eventually replaces Azalea as the AI for the Ockham's Razor; During the Ockham's Razor's crash, she hid her programing in Crimson Horizon, to serve as the mecha's AI system. Personality Miku is very bubbly and cheerful, eager to explore any idea presented to her, and happy to help however she can. This makes her well suited in her role as a ship's AI, but not an ideal candidate in a battle, as she rarely resorts to violence. She is much smarter than she lets on, her bubbly personality creating a false sense of stupidity; She is very adaptable to situations, mastering the ability to control the Ockham's Razor in a matter of seconds despite having never been on a spaceship before in her entire existence. Powers and Statistics Tier: 9-B Name: Hatsune Miku Gender: N/A; Projected and programmed as female Age: N/A (Does not age); Program is 9 years old and physical form is projected as a 16 year old Origin: Vocaloids Classification: Computer Program; Vocaloid; Android Attack Potency: Wall Level as a projection; Theoretically can shut down any electronic if she were to spread herself like a virus Speed: Superhuman Running Speed; Relativistic+ Reaction Speed and Processing Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: As a projection, At least Superhuman, At most Large Building Level; As a computer program, she has the same durability of whatever electronic she possesses, as well as being able to survive on a computers hard drive as well as any other program; Due to her ability to regenerate her program from other sources, she is almost impossible to kill, having spread to infinite amounts of computers across the multiverse Stamina: Limitless (as a computer program, Miku does not tire); Can be glitched out or lagged out through non-conventional means, however Range: Standard Human melee range as a projection; Hundreds of thousands of miles for projection; Hyperversal as a computer program Standard Equipment: Can pull anything from hammerspace, but notoriously wields a leek; Should be noted that she's not usually the type that would pull any real weapons Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: Generally does not enjoy fighting; As a computer program, she is susceptible to deletion as easily as any other program (a BSOD would have a risk of killer her); Not the best at pronouncing English words; Can not project her physical form hundreds of thousands of miles from the nearest computer with her program installed (she could go as far as around the Earth or near the ISS, but not much further) Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman physical characteristics; Teleportation; Type 8 Immortality (Dependent; Can always come back to life, provided that her program still exists); Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as her program exists on a computer somewhere); True Flight; Sound Manipulation (Singing can alter the moods/emotions of others; She can produce any sound imaginable); Electricity Manipulation (can spread herself from computer to computer, and can operate electronics hooked up to said computer, such as printers and disk drives); Size-Shifting (Can make her projection appear smaller or bigger than a normal human would be; While it technically has no limits aside from planck length and such, she generally will not grow/shrink to ridiculous sizes); 4th Wall Breaking; Non-Corporeality; Hammerspace; Duplication (Can project multiple copies of herself); Teleportation (Since she can project herself anywhere within her available range, she can also make the projection disappear) Additional Statistics '''Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan Residency: Varies; Most notably Crimson Horizon Weight: 93 lbs (42 kg) Height: 5'2" (158 cm) Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Turqouise Relationship Status: Single Affiliation: Tadayoshi's Crew Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Petrokovia's Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Characters Category:Vocaloid Characters